


También me Gustas

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Una simple competencia contra AppleJack motivo a la orgullosa Rainbow Dash a confesar sus sentimientos a la dueña de sus pensamientos ¿Como terminara esto?
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 1





	También me Gustas

—¡Imposible! —un fuerte grito salia de sus labios al mismo tiempo que pateaba con todas su fuerzas el balón que mantenía a sus pies. 

—Ese si fue un fallo épico teniendo en cuenta que estas a unos metros de la portería —su contraria tenia razón, había cruzado toda la cancha con el balón a sus pies. Sin embargo a unos metros de su destino un pensamiento fugaz logro llamar su atención.

—Lo lamento. Una vez más —sin recibir respuesta de su contraria la joven tomo nuevamente el balón y corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha.

—Si tu mente esta en otro lado, no importa cuantas veces lo intentes. El resultado será el mismo, Rainbow —la deportista detuvo su andar. Esas palabras eran completamente ciertas ¿Que debía hacer entonces? Pensó que el deporte seria la mejor manera de escapar de los sentimientos que mantenía en ese momento, pero en realidad nada podía calmar a su loco corazón. 

—¡¿Que sugieres entonces, AppleJack?! —ambas jóvenes se encontraban gritando de extremo a extremo. Aunque en realidad no era algo que les importara mucho.

—¡Acaba con la duda que existe ahora en tu cabeza! —ante tal respuesta la chica rio.

—¡Interesante que seas tu la que me da ese tipo de consejos! —la vaquera no se inmuto ni un momento ante dicho comentario, al contrario una idea fugaz paso por su mente, causándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¡Un partido, una contra una! ¡Un gol será el decisivo para que tomes una decisión ¿Te parece?! —una gran intriga podía notarse en el rostro de la deportista ¿Sus palabras iban en serio? Con una gran duda en su nueva decisión la joven asintió.

—¡Excelente plan! ¡Solo no llores cuando te gane! —la vaquera simplemente sonrió, haría que la joven se tragara sus palabras.

Un balón colocado en medio de la cancha, una jugadora en cada extremo y una mirada desafiante en cada rostro. Con una habilidad característica de la peli arcoíris, robar el balón en los primeros momentos fue pan comido. Solo eran ellas dos, a pesar de la ventaja entre ambas, la vaquera no parecía tener problemas para seguiré el ritmo, ni siquiera parecía preocupada por el resultado final. La deportista disfrutaba de la competencia que mantenía con su amiga, por lo cual había olvidado el objetivo principal y se había dedicado a burlarse de ella en todo momento. Ante tal acto la rubia pensó que era el momento justo para hacer su jugada y tomar una merecida ventaja. 

—¿Ese no es Flash? Oh esta caminando con... — la vaquera no necesito terminar dicha oración para que la peli arcoíris entendiera de quien hablaba. En un diminuto descuido por comprobar las palabras de la rubia el balón le fue directamente robado al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo.

—¡Hey! —la deportista no se encontraba para nada contenta con dicha trampa, pero no podía culparla, simplemente le quedaba levantarse y continuar.

—¡Suerte para la próxima, Dash!—en un desesperado intento por alcanzar a su rival otra caída más aseguro la victoria de la rubia. 

—Maldición... —aun tirada en el suelo, la deportista podía observar como el balón de su contrincante entraba en la portería, incluso podía jurar que el balón se movía en cámara lenta.

—Pan comido ¿No es así? —la sonrisa de la vaquera crecía con cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, hoy seria el día en que las inseguridades de su amiga terminaran, de eso estaba segura.

—Pido una revancha —ante tal petición la rubia negó, y con algo de cuidado levanto a su amiga del suelo.

—Vamos a la enfermería nuestro encuentro continuara después —con un gran bufido saliendo de sus labios la deportista asintió, no era como si tuviera otra opción de igual manera la caída había provocado un poco de sangre en una de sus piernas. 

**(...)**

—¡No tardo! —la vaquera salio de la enfermería sin ni siquiera esperar respuesta de su contraria.

—¿Como podría calmar esto que siento? —Dash simplemente se limitaba a permanecer inmóvil en la cama de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que observaba por la ventana el hermoso cielo que el día le regalaba. 

—¿Rainbow Dash? —una voz algo agitada saco a la deportista de sus pensamientos. Su corazón una vez más comenzó a retomar ese rápido latir que solamente sucedía cuando **ella** estaba cerca. 

—¿T-Twilight? ¿Que sucede? —esas palabras sacaron un feliz suspiro en la joven.

—AppleJack me comento que te encontrabas en la enfermería, pensé que había sucedido algo grave así que vine a verte —ante tal confesión la deportista comenzó a sentir los colores subir a su rostro. Pero no sabia exactamente si era por coraje que sentía hacia la acción de su amiga, o por la preocupación que la joven de sus pensamiento sintió por ella.

—Puff, nada que yo no pueda controlar. Todo esta bien, un simple rasguño — ante esa respuesta la chica de cabellera violeta decisión acercarse más a su contraria para confirmar sus palabras.

—¿Que sucedió? —Rainbow miro detenidamente a la presencia frente a ella, la cual la miraba con cierta preocupación.

—Nada importante. Una simple caída mientras practicaba —los ojos cereza de Dash continuaban observando sin vergüenza alguna a la chica. Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras la admiraba acción que llamo la atención de cierta mirada violeta. En un rápido movimiento ambas miradas se encontraron, era como si un imán las atrajera, sin importar que tanta vergüenza sentían en ese momento, sus miradas no querían dejar de admirar el bello paisaje frente a ellos.

—¿R-Rainbow? —con un pequeño color carmesí en sus mejillas la chica se atrevió a romper el hermoso silencio que se había formado al chocar ambas miradas. 

—Te ves tan hermosa con ese pequeño toque carmesí en tus mejillas —las palabras de la deportista habían salido sin avisar. A pesar de la pequeña vergüenza que sentía al haber mencionado ciertas palabras, no era capaz de romper ese contacto visual que mantenía. 

—G-Gracias. T-Tu... —sin importar cuanto buscara la joven de cabellera violeta no podía encontrar una manera de corresponder hacia tal halago, las palabras de la peli arcoíris la habían dejado sin palabras a ella. 

—No necesitas decir nada. El solo verte me es suficiente, así que no te vayas aun ¿Si? —Dash sin pensarlo había tomado la delicada mano de su contraria, haciendo que el poco rubor que mantenía esta en su rostro aumentara. 

— ¿Rainbow, tu...? —la hermosa voz de Twilight fue silenciada. Podían escucharse las voces de los estudiantes pasar por la enfermería una y otra vez. El timbre que anunciaba las clases y también el que daba por terminadas las mismas. Cualquier ruido podía escucharse excepto el que se encontraba dentro de la blanca habitación.

—Me gustas, Twilight Sparkle. Me gustas mucho —la mencionada no sabia como actuar. Sus piernas temblaban sus mejillas se encontraban profundamente rojas y su corazón latía como loco. La deportista continuaba mirando esos hermoso ojos violeta que por mas que lo quisieran evitar siempre terminaba clavados en los ojos cereza de la joven —Twilight si tu...

Antes de poder continuar un pequeño beso fue colocado en sus labios. Era un beso torpe sin ninguna experiencia previa. Intentaba realizar su trabajo al mismo tiempo que intentaba disfrutar la cercanía de su contraria. Definitivamente Twilight no estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero al sentir como la deportista pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, cualquier duda fue borrada. El beso continuaba, era un beso sencillo, un poco torpe por ambas partes pero con muchos sentimientos de por medio. La gran necesidad del aire se hizo presente, un par de centímetros separaba a los colorados rostros de las jóvenes. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentían por tal acto, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en cada una de los rostros.

—Tu también me gustas, Rainbow. Me gustas mucho —una pequeña risa se hizo presente en la mencionada al escuchar tal confesión. La joven sintió un gran peso desvanecerse de ella al escuchar esas palabras—¿Ahora que? —esa pregunta llamo completamente la atención de la deportista y con un gran suspiro respondió.

—No lo se. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

Una pequeña risa salio de ambas jóvenes. Sin mencionar nada mas la deportista decidió tomar la iniciativa y colocarle un dulce beso en los labios a su contraria, acción que la joven recibió con gusto. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría el día de mañana, pero estaba segura que cualquier cosa seria grandiosa si estaba con la dueña de sus pensamientos. 


End file.
